With Eachother
by jekka10
Summary: They've all grown up and parted their ways, but one person didn't turn out so well though and needs moral support through this hard time. JT Songfic[[Somewhat]] ONESHOT


**Authors note:** Hey, while reading this one shot, I'd advise people to listen to Lips of an Angel by Hinder while doing so. Goes perfectly, actually my inspiration. Happy reading, -jekka. This is gonna be J/T, but I'm throwing in a summary of everyones lives really. Bold and Italics are song lyrics. Just italics is either a authors note or thoughts of the characters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own COTT or 'Lips of an angel'.

_(A/n:Listen to 'Lips of an Angel' while reading this. PLEASE.)

* * *

_

**With Eachother:

* * *

**

It'd been awhile since the last time the gang got together. Cronus was in his hated prison in Tarturus, while the kids were out of school, living normal lifes with just mere memories of everything. Pretty much everyone had gone their seperate ways, everyone except Theresa leaving New Olympia. Jay had moved to Greece, Atlanta back to Northern Canada, and Herry in one of the prairie provinces. Archie was in New York and Neil resting in California. Odie had moved to Japan, the furthest from anyone. The good bye was hard, real hard. They kept their PMRs telling everyone to say 'hi' once in a while, no one really kept that promise other than Herry and Odie.

Theresa would text the others, with only a few replies from Atlanta and Neil. She'd found a guy in New Olympia, his name was Preston, she was happy, but didn't feel complete. She'd made some new friends too, to go to the mall with, to go to the movies. They didn't bond as well though, she still missed the other six with a heartache everyday. Even Archie, he kept her speedy remarks up to speed. Her clairvoyance was just as good as it used to be, but it really played no part in her life. She was twenty, she didn't need to predict the future. She and her boyfriend rented a loft downtown and went to the local college/university, what would she need her clairvoyance for? How she did on her next test? She never used it at all, but she was scared it would fade away and disappear. She was studying astronomy, every class would remind her of Jay, she would wonder if she knew more about the stars and planets than him yet. She didn't live that close to where she shared that dorm with him, and the others. Yet every now and then she would go out for a run by the school, by the old park, by the brownstone, and tears would form, layering her eyes in a glistening shield. She kept telling herself that she was fine, that she was crying from happy memories. She wanted them back, she wanted everything back to, well, not normal. Back to when things were spontaneous and fun. Back to when she had them. And him.

Odie was happy. He had science and technology all around him, all the time. New discoveries and new friends. New language and new intelligence. Sure, he missed his old buddies, but he had Herry to talk to, pretty much all the time. Being in Japan though, he did not really see anyone. Never really travelled, never really socialized. Every time he thought about this kind of brought him down. He liked being part of a group, and not being a social outcast. He made himself admit it, he missed the old language, the old discoveries, and the old friends.

Neil was having a grand old time in California, always working on his tan, having girls swarm him at the beach, or really anywhere public. He was a model, yes he achieved his ambition, and excelled at it. He was all over California, bill boards, buses, etc. He remembered the ones in New Olympia, and wondered about his old friends. He liked how they treated him as an equal, and not a star. He loved being looked up at, but they made him pretty level-headed, although he already had a perfect head shape with perfect features and an awesome jaw line. He'd miss them once in a while, send the odd text, but he was pretty happy where he was in life.

Archie was saving money, he rented a crummy apartment cheap so he would have to barely pay to sleep somewhere with being called a bum or hobo. Those guys were seen often in New York and he did not want to become one. He was planning on moving to Canada, maybe somewhere in B.C. You know visit Atlanta here and there, maybe see Herry. He was tired of being alone, and truthfully, a little ember was waiting to spark again with Atlanta. At least with a friendship, maybe that's all, maybe more. He couldn't tell. He just wanted to be near someone. Even Theresa for Zeus sakes. Anyone he could talk about old times with and laugh off everything that he experienced with them.

Herry worked on a farm, was the co-owner too. Partners with his Granny, he did all the labors, she did the financial part of it. He'd found a lovely lady he 'wooed' with his old-fashioned charm. He talked to Odie occasionally and Atlanta once in a while. He didn't really talk at all to anyone else. He'd get a few texts, but found no point in replying as they were always the same question, "Hey, whats new?" or "Hi Herry, How's it been going?" or something along the lines of that. He really only missed the company of Odie, best friends aren't easy to say bye too. So he tried replacing them with his older then 'the Prophecy' friends. The ones he had before he moved. He was content, only that.

Atlanta still hunted, was still in school and still ran, fast. She still talked to Archie and Theresa, and things didn't really change other than the fact she had actually moved. Supposedly Archie was moving up North to give her company. She was excited, she had missed him the most. She understood the 'best friend' missing part of it, but she longed to see him again and give him a bear hug. She didn't like him though, oh no, she was a lone woman, able to survive on her own. Maybe a companion would not be too bad though, you know to keep you sane?

Jay was in Greece, Athens to be exact. He was studying astronomy and Greek mythology, things he grew up on. He was the top in his class, where he had met Julie. They had been dating for about 8 months, not long, but she stayed over often. He lived closer to the school and local to everything you needed. She lived closer to the outskirts of town. His apartment was similar to the brownstones, of course not telling her that. He didn't want her thinking that he didn't want to move on from his old life, thinking he didn't want a new one that included her, thinking that he had loved another. He'd go through his PMR, scanning through the pictures he had taken, and ones his friends had sent him. He must have had over a hundred on there. Odie had put a lot of memory space on it. She of course, didn't know much about him from the ages of 17-19. She thought his xiphos was just a decoration on his wall, that the pictures of his friend were from his life before Cronus stepped in. The worst secret, she though Theresa was just a phase.

* * *

Jays PMR started to ring. It never did that, never. Maybe a beep from a text, but not a ring. He remembered choosing that ring tone at age seventeen. He walked up to his so called 'newest version of the blackberry'. 

A slow "Hello?" echoed into the PMR.

"Jay. Hi."

He stumbled upon his words, not knowing what to say. Nothing came out of his mouth until he drawled out a simple

"Hey."

**_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now _**

He was wondering why she was calling. What time it was there, what was new in her life, how were things doing, did she still look the same. Questions kept popping in his head, over and over. Some repeating themselves, especially, 'Do you miss me?' He heard a weep and he was startled from the rampaging thoughts

"Are you all right?"

Another sob whispered though the ear piece.

"Theresa. Are you crying?"

_**Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud **_

"Jay, I feel so empty. I miss everyone, I just need someone to talk too."

"I am here for you, always."

Then a little yell sounded from the living room, into the kitchen where Jay was standing.

"Jay! Who is on the phone?"

"Just an old friend!"

**_Well, my girl's in the next room _**

He focused his thoughts back on to the conversation with the person over the phone.

"I kinda have to whisper, she doesn't really know about anyone."

"Me too, wait, who is 'she'?" Theresa questioned.

"This girl I met in astronomy class, we've been dating."

A petite 'Oh' came out of her mouth. Jay continued,

"I really miss you," he blushed, "I kinda wish you were with me here in Greece instead."

"Same deal goes here, I guess we never really moved on eh?"

_**Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on **_

"I'm glad to hear your voice instead of just writing appearing on the screen." Jay closed his eyes, _It sounds so sweet, it can easily put me to sleep. She must be an angel._

**_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel _**

"Me too."

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak **_

"Jay, let's make a deal, never to say good bye again. I couldn't go like this any longer."

_**And I never wanna say goodbye **_

"I want to see you too, I should come visit the old town."

**_But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _**

"I actually had a dream, I guess my mind acting up again, but it was you coming back home. Everyone coming back home. Where would they all stay though?"

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too **_

"How big is your place?"

"Well, uhh..."

"Wait, you said something about whispering too. Who is there?"

"I kinda moved in with my boyfriend." Theresa flinched at this, she didn't like the living situation anymore, it's wasn't really a 'peaceful' relationship.

"What's wrong with him?" Jay stated bluntly.

Theresa gasped. Surprised Jay would say such a thing.

"Nothing's wrong."

"I can tell in your tone of voice."

"Well I'll put it this way. I have battle scars from after the battle with Cronus."

_**And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight **_

"Theresa, you have to get out of there. Does he know you're talking to me? Is this going to cause another fight?"

Theresa started crying, literally bawling. She ran outside, with the PMR on speaker. She ran to the park. The one where everyone would go for a run. Meanwhile Jay kept shouting her name in to the PMR.

"Theresa! Theresa! Answer me, are you okay?"

He left the house too, going into the lobby of the apartment. Not wanting to be heard by Julie. He fumbled around in his pockets, his wallet, money, credit card, keys was all there.

"What about you Jay, can she hear you?" Theresa sobbed into the PMR.

_**No, I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you.**_

"No, I'm outside." He started walking out the front door.

"Jay, I really miss you, I miss everyone. I need my old life back."

"Theresa, you're going to be okay." She sighed, he could really calm her down and comfort her, just with the sound of his voice.

**_I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel _**

She sat down on a park bench, he sat in his car and got the engine started. He calculated the distance in his head, about an hour and fifteen minutes with out traffic. He hoped there would be none.

"Jay, I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you too Theresa."

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel **_

"Why'd you call me so late though, it's been about two years." Jay asked.

_**Honey why you calling me so late**_

"I thought I was just playing tricks on myself and that I just wanted to relive memories."

"I do too."

* * *

They talked and talked. Catching up on the two years that went by. Everything from school to the Gods to love lives. They compared themselves in the stars and Jay still knew more. They never hung up for an hour and a half. Finally Jay asked, 

"Did you run to the park?"

"Yes, I needed to get out of the house."

"I love that park." Jay said.

"It's calming. It has so many memories in it." she added.

"Everytime we were together with the old group."

"That was fun."

"Too bad they aren't here."

"Yeah, if everyone was here with us it'd be great." Theresa smiled.

"With us?" Jay questioned.

"Oh yeah, You're in Athens."

"Yeah, it's okay here, boring though."

A man in a hooded sweater sat down beside Theresa in the dark park, she looked at him and was hesitant to speaking to Jay.

"Uhh, Jay one second. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going? Don't leave."

"Don't worry, I'm not hanging up."

"No don't leave here."

The stranger sitting beside her grabbed her wrist as she stood up to walk away. A skriek left her mouth, until it was covered with the mans spare hand. She was about to hurt him real bad with her self defence moves. He had dropped something to use the hand though, she followed the falling object with her eyes and saw a recognizable device drop. It didn't break, just made a muffled sound in her PMR. This guy had a duplicate! Her eyes bolted to his face with shock and saw the face she had feared. She stared intently in to his eyes and sighed thankfully. He took off his sweater and gave it to the cold girl wearing a small tank top. She gracefully took it and hugged him. The scent of Jay sent swirling memories into her thoughts, but she couldn't concentrate, just smile. He looked her in the eyes and slowly told her,  
"I needed to tell you in person, I love you."

"Jay, I love you too. Thanks for letting me relive my memories."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on the lips. They once again hugged, standing under the streetlight above the park bench.

"Do you need a place to stay?" She asked.

"I think we both do," he said, noticing a few scars on her hands.

He pulled out a pendant she easily recognized, a 'J' glinted in the moonlight mixed with a hazy yellow light. They walked with Jays arm around her shoulder, towards a school they used to stay at fifty percent of the time. They walked up the steps and tugged the door. Locked. They walked around back, hoping it was open. Another tug, the door popped open. Then down the halls they memorized so easily to a janitors closet. He pushed the pendant into the lock. It swirled around and they smiled appriciatively at the fact it still worked. The door opened and they stepped in, pulling at a lightswitch from the ceiling. Everything happened as they remembered. They walked to Hera's office, she wasn't there. They walked to Chirons' study, and laid on the couch drifting to a deep slumber cradled into eachothers arms.

Persephone peered around the corner and boasted to the other Gods, "I told you they would come, with eachother."

* * *

R&R please. Con crit welcome, flattery to boast my ago is also welcome too. Haha. 


End file.
